complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Complien reality: Archduke Killmer Reign
In the Archduke Killmer Reign reality, Steve Killmer, the leader of the People Of Odious Plans, has somehow taken control over Complanet through incredible luck and skill. Well, mostly luck. Differences To make sure there is no mistaking which is which, the people from the Alpha reality will have Alpha written in their names, while people from the AKR reality will have AKR written in their names. *Steve Killmer (AKR) is the Grand Archduke of Complanet. The reason he's not King or Dictator or Lord or whatever is that he thinks Grand Archduke sounds cooler. *The POOP (AKR) is the planetary government. They control everything behind the scenes and are led by Steve Killmer (AKR). *"Evil" doesn't really like this reality because the mediocre presence of evil isn't enough to be able to completely control, but not good enough to be fun to corrupt. *Since the Night Demon hasn't been sent out by "Evil" into this reality, there are no dark Complien gods. *Only a few of "Evil"'s creations and monsters have entered this reality. More to come. History Fernando Fernando, the mayor of Scienceburg, had once again vandalized his mayoral building. His team of graffiti removers came earlier than usual, and thus the vandalism was removed just in time for POOP to vandalize it again. When the graffiti removers came over again to check for jobs, they saw that the building had somehow been drawn all over while they were away. The removers, at the end of their strings, quit their jobs, and Steve Killmer, looking for an easy prank job, applied for their spots. The windowcleaner fell out of his skybooth several minutes later and went to the hospital. He was dismissed from his job, and Steve, being right below him in his job position, got promoted. While Steve was cleaning a window, Mayor Fernando came into the room, and Steve took the chance to moon him. Fernando, angry after spilling his soda all over his lap, ran at Steve, crashed through the window, and landed on the skybooth, sending it swinging back. Steve was launched into the mayor's room and onto the mayor's chair, where the nearsighted secretary came over and thought he was Fernando. It turned out that everybody who directly saw and heard Fernando was blind or had an eye condition, and so Steve Killmer was granted access to Scienceburg's plenthora of awesome mechas and cool missiles. Steve, not wanting any more of this, started to back out of the room, and accidentally stepped on the "take over world" button, which activated all of the mechas and robots and drones and such. (This button was installed by Otto S. Studies, who really was an evil Mogurian spy and had gotten the dubious position of "button wrangler".) Then Steve got to take over the world, et cetera. Trivia *(Alpha) Steve Killmer has a mini-portal in his house which allows him to watch the AKR reality in real time. Mostly he uses it for a trash can and to look for any cool pranks he can use. Category:Alternate reality Category:Dimensions Category:AKR